Lyrics:I'm So Sick Of You
Lyrics: You tell a joke and forget the punchline Why you always wastin' my time? Hey baby, trust me, you just disgust me You hair's a mess and your make-up's crusty I don't know too many females Who make a habit of biting their toenails Woah, every time you call, you drive me up the wall Honey, just the sight of you makes my flesh crawl I'm sure we'd be happy together If only one little thing weren't true Oh baby, I yi yi yi yi I'm so sick of you You drink the milk right from the carton What are you, in kindergarten? You're belchin' everywhere, foulin' up the air Then you use my razor to shave your back hair You don't have an ounce of class You're just one big pain in the neck How much more can I take now, give me a break now You even snore when you're wide awake now You tell all your friends we're the perfect couple Well, maybe you should get a clue 'Cause baby, I yi yi yi yi I'm so sick of you Baby, you're so nauseatin' I yi yi yi yi I'm so sick of you And when you softly call my name It's like listenin' to that squeaky chalk sound And when you look at me that special way It's hard for me to keep my lunch down And when you askin' me what I'm thinkin', honey, usually I'm thinkin' How I'd really like to tie your head completely up in duct tape So I wouldn't have to listen to you asking me those stupid questions Over and over again Well, that disgusting noise you make when you laugh Gives me a throbbing migraine (Can't stand you, I just can't stand you) Until you came along I never dated anyone This low on the food chain (Can't stand you, I just can't stand you) You've got inhuman body odor You've got the hair of a boxing promoter Yeah, your teeth are all yellow, your butt's made of Jell-O You woke up in a puddle, droolin' on your pillow I hate the way you crack your knuckles I hate your whiny loser girlfriends too But mostly I yi yi yi yi I'm so sick of you Really now, you're aggravatin' I yi yi yi yi I'm so sick of you Not to mention irritatin' I yi yi yi yi I'm so sick of you Well, now won't you give my best regards to Satan I yi yi yi yi I'm so sick of you I'm so sick of you I'm so sick of you I'm so sick of you You make me sick (Can't stand you, I just can't stand you) I'm so sick of you, now (Can't stand you, I just can't stand you) I'm so sick of you, now (Can't stand you, I just can't stand you) I'm so sick of you, now (Can't stand you, I just can't stand you) I'm so sick of you (Can't stand you, I just can't stand you) I'm so sick of you, now (Can't stand you, I just can't stand you) I'm so sick of you, now (Can't stand you, I just can't stand you) I'm so sick of you, now Back to I'm So Sick Of You I'm So Sick Of You